Making Brad His
by krebsbach
Summary: Brad Maddox is being stalked. When he is attacked after a Smackdown taping he is found by the Shield. Dean Ambrose becomes Brad's anchor as chaos of his attack erupts around him. But is Dean the savior he seems or a Dom stalking his sub. Dark Dean and Dad


Brad Maddox quickened his pace as he walked out toward his rental looking over his shoulder and around the parking garage waiting see someone creep out of the shadows. Ever since Vince McMahon had made him the GM of Raw someone has been following him, leaving him ominous notes with boxes of candy or blood red and black roses. Brad had even received text messages on his personal cell phone that only his close friends and family had the number to.

"Maddox get a grip. Not like you can't defend yourself." Brad tried to shake off the feeling that someone was behind him.

The sound of footsteps echoed moving fast. Brad had just a glimpse of a flash of black before his head was slammed into the top of the car door. Brad struggled to stay conscious as he slide down on car. His attacker leaned down "I bet you've been wondering who I am." He whispered against Brad's ear tapping his cheek.

The sound of voices and laughing interrupted him. "Well I guess true introductions will have to wait boy." Brad's attacker moved away back into the shadows.

"Fuck I hate hitting that announce table. The edges are sharp." Seth Rollins the high flying member of the Shield grumbled as the trio walked through the underground parking garage of the arena.

Roman Reigns wrapped his arm round his partner's waist. "I'll rub some balm on your back when we get to the hotel baby boy." Roman pressed a kiss to Seth's temple.

Dean Ambrose started making gagging noises. "Oh my God you two are worst then freaking hormonal teenagers." Dean laughed as he danced out of Roman's swinging arm.

The sound of groan drew Seth attention. "Shh… Did you guys hear that?" Seth looked around spotting a pair of feet sticking out from under a car. "Shit! Hey you ok dude?" Seth as he got closer he saw who it was slumped against the side of the car. "Fuck! Brad! Brad! What happened?"

Roman and Dean rushed over. Dean knelt down next to the younger man. "Jesus Brad. Hey buddy open your eyes. Come baby open your eyes." Dean stroked the side of Brad's face.

Roman looked around the garage for anyone who might have jumped Brad. Seth was calling 911. "We just found our coworker. He's been attacked in the parking garage of the Kemper Arena. He has a gash in his forehead and is barely conscious."

"Come Brad try to stay awake for me sweetheart." Dean tapped Brad on the cheek lightly.

"Head hurts." Brad mumbled looking up at Dean with unfocused eyes.

Roman crouched down next to them. "Brad do you know who did this to you buddy?"

"Couldn't see him. He was wearing a black hoody hanging over his face." Brad tried to push himself up but his head throbbed harder and he was over whelmed with a wave of dizziness. "Hurts. Hurts so bad." He looked at Dean blinking once before blackness consumed him and he passed out tumbling into Dean's arms.

"Shit! Come on kiddo." Dean wrapped his arms around the unconscious man.

The EMT's and police arrived at the same time. "Gentleman please step aside." A small petite blonde EMT said firmly setting down a medical bag.

"He just passed out. He was awake just seconds ago." Dean moved back only a little.

"We have open laceration on patients' forehead. Swelling and dark bruising." She forced open one of Brad's eyes checking pupil reaction. "Pupils dilated. Pulse strong, breathing normal. Let's get a c-collar on him and put him on the stretcher."

A patrolman walked over. "Is he awake?"

"Not at the moment." The EMT answered.

"He said someone jumped him from behind. Only saw he had a black hoody sweatshirt the hood pulled down over his face." Seth answered.

The officer turned his attention to the three man hovering around the man in the stretcher. "And you are?"

"I am Seth Rollins the big guy is my partner Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose my other partner. We are superstars with the WWE. Brad Maddox is a colleague of ours."

"We need to get him to the hospital." The EMT stated pushing the stretcher toward the ambulance.

Brad groaned his head throbbed his eyes fluttered open only to wince as the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room assaulted his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Will look who's awake. Do you know where you are?" a short portly woman with big glasses that eclipsed her small round face.

"Ah. The hospital." Brad answered.

"How about your name cutie?" she asked still smiling reassuringly.

"Brad Maddox."

"Well Brad nice to meet you. I am Kathy Pratt I am a trauma nurse in the ER. You have about six stitches in your forehead and a concussion. Now there are a couple of you friends waiting to see you along with some police officers."

Dean Ambrose paced small emergency room waiting room. He hated waiting, it drove him crazy. Seth and Roman were both sitting side by side watching the TV in the corner of the waiting room. Triple H and Stephanie had been notified and were speaking with police. No one had a clue why someone would jump Brad.

"Dean! Sit your ass down before you make us all dizzy with you fucking pacing." Roman growled.

"Fuck you Rome." Dean snapped back.

The doors to the emergency room slid open. "Is there a Dean Ambrose here?"

"That's me. How is Brad? Is he awake?" Dean stalked over to the nurse peppering her with questions.

"Mr. Maddox is awake. He asked to speak to you before he spoke with the police. Please follow me."

Dean followed the nurse into the small exam room. Brad looked tired a stark white bandage stood out against his tan forehead. "Hey kid how are you feeling?"

Brad looked up at the leader of the Shield. Dean's grey-blues eyes showing his concern for Brad. He blushed a little at the intensity of Deans gaze. "Hey Dean. My head feels like it is going to explode or it already has."

Dean moved to stand next to the bed before squatting down next to the bed so he was even height with Brad. "The cops are waiting to talk to you about what happened." Dean reached out brushing a lock of Brad's hair from his forehead.

Brad grabbed Dean hand. "I am scared Dean. Someone has been stalking me. I always feel like I am being watched."

Dean tensed he squeezed Brad's hand gently. "Someone has been stalking you? Why didn't you tell someone? What else has happened?" Dean demanded.

"I started getting notes and creepy gifts the night Vince appointed me GM."

The door to the room opened and a police officer walked in. "Mr. Maddox do you feel up to making a statement?"

"Can Dean stay with me?" Brad asked softly curling his other arm around Dean's arm.

"Don't worry kid I won't leave your side." Dean sat down on the side of the bed wrapping his arm around Brad's waist.

The officer noticed the victim clinging to the other man but said nothing. "Can you tell me what happened tonight Mr. Maddox?"

"I was walking to my rental car after the Smackdown taping. I felt like someone was following me, but I shook it off. The next think I remember is my head exploding in pain. Everything was blurry I couldn't focus. There was a guy I couldn't see his face because the big hoody he was wearing. He said he bet I was wondering who he was. Then there was voices talking. He said introduction would have to wait and he vanished." Brad took a deep breath leaning his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Someone has been stalking him. Leaving notes and gifts." Dean added.

"Have you reported the stalking? Do you still have any of the notes or gifts?" the officer asked writing in his note pad.

"No. I throw them out. I've gotten text messages and voice mails on my private cell phone. I turned it off but the messages are still on the phone."

"Ok I'll have our tech department collect the phone." The office pulled out a business card. "This my card and your case number. If you remember anything else call me immediately."

The next few hours after he was released from the hospital went by in a blur. He found himself clinging to Dean Ambrose like enigmatic man was his personal lifeline. The other two members of the Shield both hovered near by keeping most people at bay. Triple H and Stephanie made arrangements to tighten the security around Brad during WWE shows.

"Until further notice Brad I want you to travel with the Shield." Hunter turned to Dean. "Ambrose make sure one of you is with him at all times."

"Don't worry Hunter. Everyone's going to think Brad is the newest member of Shield." Dean said glaring at Brad who looked like he was about to object.

A sly grin graced Steph's beautiful face. "That is actually perfect. A lot of fans have been wondering if the Shield would ever take on a fourth member. I think it's time for the Shield to take a stand against the corporation by defending the RAW GM."

"Ah. Steph I like being a heel." Seth pouted.

"Oh don't worry Rollins what I have in mind is more of a Stone Cold face turn. No way Dean could pull off a Cena face turn."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Brad grumbled.

"No!" the five other people in the room snapped.

"Gess. Sorry!" Brad grumbled slumping back against the sofa.

"Steph and creative will wipe up the storyline. I don't want to see any of you until Monday night." Hunter grabbed his wife's hand heading toward the suite door.

Seth stretched walking over to Roman. "I want to take a hot shower." Seth grabbed the front of Roman's shirt pulling him up. "Hey Dean. We heading to Vegas or Tampa?" Dean lived in Vegas and Roman had a place in Tampa the Shield usually picked which ever place was the closest to their next show to spend their down time.

"Raw is in Atlanta so Romans place is closer." Dean answered sitting down next to Brad wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

"How are you feeling baby?" Dean asked his lips brushing Brad's temple.

Brad leaned his head against Dean's broad chest closing his eyes. Sitting on the sofa letting Dean hold him was the safest Brad had felt in weeks. "I am scared. I don't know what I did to make someone do this to me."

"Hey now." Dean cupped Brad's face making him look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong baby. This fucker is sick. Believe me Brad whoever is doing this is going down. I will not let anyone hurt you again Brad. I promise." Dean moved forward pressing his lips gently to Brad's

The feel of Dean's lips on his felt like an electric shock through Brad's body. Brad moved startling Dean's lap wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. He felt Dean's big hands slip down his back cupping Brad's ass as he took control of kiss with a growl. Brad swirled his hips grinding his now hard cock against Dean's thick length.

"Don't tease baby. You wouldn't like what I do." Dean growled nipping Brad's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Brad pulled back his hand going to his injured lip. "Ouch! Why did bit me?" Brad ask trying to push himself off Dean's lap. But Dean held him tightly not letting him move.

Not answering Dean gripped Brad's hair in his fist pulling him into a consuming dominate kiss. He sucked and licked relishing the taste of sweet tang of Brad's blood. Pulling back Dean pressed his forehead to Brad's. "I control this baby. Everything from your beautiful thick hair, sweet plump lips, your pounding heart, your nice cock and your oh so fuckable ass. And everything in between. I control. I don't like to be teased Brad."

Brad's heart slammed inside his chest. Frantically he shoved Dean back as hard as he could jumping off the Shield leader's lap backing away. "You. You have been stalking me." Brad stammered running toward the hotel room door.

Before Brad could open the door Dean slammed into hard from behind hard pressing Brad against the door. "Tsk. Tsk. Brad running is only going to piss me off." Dean whispered thrusting his hard cock against Brad's firm ass.

"Please. Please Dean." Brad sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. Baby calm down." Dean whispered against Brad's neck pressing soft kisses along the smaller man's neck before spinning Brad around to face him. Stroking a finger long Brad's jaw. "I am going to say this once and it will be the last time we are going to have this talk ok? Nod if you understand me baby."

Brad nodded letting out a hiss as Dean slid his knee between his leg pressing his knee against Brad's balls. "Perfect baby. See you can behave can't you? Now I haven't been stalking you. In fact before tonight I never even gave you a second thought. But thanks to your stalker you Brad Maddox have all my attention. Know this baby, believe it. From the moment we found you in that parking garage you became mine. I will be everything you need baby. You just have to give me the control to take care of you." Dean pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Brad's mouth. "Tell me you understand what I am telling you baby?"

Brad's head swam. The press of Dean's hard body against his was making harder than he had ever been in his life. His brain was trying to process the words and what they meant. Dean had just told him without saying the exact words that he was a Dom and he wanted Brad to be his Sub. The thought of Dean dominating him controlling him made Brad moan with need. "You want to be my Dom." Brad took a deep breath before looking into Dean's intense grey blue orbs. "Please Dean. Yes I want that." Brad sobbed as all the tension left his body and he collapsed against Dean.

"Shh. Shh. Baby. I've got you. Let go now. Daddy is here to take care of you." Dean whispered tenderly picking Brad up bridal style caring him into the bedroom of the suite.

"Daddy." Brad moaned feeling like he could finally relax. That he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to be strong anymore that Dean his Daddy would take care of him.

Once they were inside the room Dean kicked the door shut setting Brad on the bed. "I want you to strip and lay on your back with you head off the end of the bed your mouth open." Dean demanded.

With shaking hands Brad removed his clothes lying on the bed as instructed. Dean watched him with lusting eyes watching every move Brad made. Dean opened his pants pulling out his hard thick dripping cock. "I am going to fuck my big cock down your throat baby. I want you to spread your legs up and I want you to finger your ass."

Brad lifted his legs up reaching down his spread his ass cheeks starting to tease his asshole with his middle finger. Dean dragged his balls across Brads face leaving a trail of pre-cum to his open mouth. Thrusting forward Dean's cock head hit the back of Brad's throat making him gag. "Breath through it baby. Take Daddy's cock."

Black dots swam through Brad's eyes before Dean eased his cock back allowing him to breath. Brad gasped drawing as much air into his lungs as he could. His own cock had started to throb and leak pre-cum. He stuck his tongue out wanting to taste his Daddy's cock again.

Dean grinned down at Brad's desperate face. "Want Daddy's cock again baby? Ask for it."

"Please let me taste your cock again Daddy. Please." Brad begged.

Dean reached down gripping Brad's cock pumping it as he slipped his engorged cock back into Brad's mouth. His balls tightening feeling his baby's throat close around his dick. "Such a pretty mouth baby."

Pulling back out of the sweet heat of Brad's mouth Dean bent down devouring his boy's mouth. "Get up in the middle of the bed baby. Hold your legs up show Daddy that hungry little hole of yours."

Brad scrambled to comply with Dean's instructions. He hooked his hands behind his knees holding himself open. Dean stroked his big hand down his chest leaning forward he licked along the throbbing vein of Brad's cock before stabbing his tongue into Brad's slightly open hole.

Rising up on his knees Dean lined his cock up with Brad's asshole. "Baby boy. Look at Daddy. That's good sweetheart. Daddy's going to fuck you


End file.
